marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Brandy Clark (Earth-616)
Lady Brandy, Prime Director | Identity = No Dual | Affiliation = | Relatives = Rom (husband), Jonathan Clark (father, deceased), Sarah Clark (mother, deceased), Balin, Tristan (sons) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Galador, formerly Earth | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | Citizenship2 = Galadorian | MaritalStatus = Married | Occupation = Planetary leader, former spaceknight, originally worked in a pharmaceutical lab. | Education = | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = Clairton, West Virginia | Creators = Bill Mantlo; Sal Buscema | First = Rom #1 | HistoryText = Driving down a mountainous road on her way home one night, Brandy Clark became the first human to encounter the newly arrived Rom. Unfamiliar with this world the Spaceknight had landed in the middle of the road. Seeing lights coming toward him, Rom stood his ground not knowing whether friend or foe was approaching. The startled Brandy lost control of her vehicle in trying to avoid hitting Rom and was only saved by the Spaceknight catching her vehicle in mid-air. The shaken Brandy was further traumatized by the Spaceknight using his Energy Analyzer on her to determine if she was a Dire Wraith. Brandy was revealed to be human and Rom departed in search of his arch-enemies. Later that evening as the still shaken Brandy arrived in town, Rom appeared again outside the town theater causing a panic. Rom used his analyzer on the crowd which revealed two Wraiths present. Rom summoned his Neutralizer and banished them to Limbo. This appeared to the people that Rom and burned them to ash as the banishment process left behind a heap of residue from the Wraiths. As the townspeople fled, Brandy tried to communicate with the silver Spaceknight. Rom took Brandy and flew to a secluded area where he summoned his Translator from subspace. This device allows Rom to acquire and converse in any language. Rom explained his mission to hunt down the evil Dire Wraiths who had come to Earth. Through a number of incidents, both Brandy and her boyfriend Steve Jackson came to the realization that the claims of the Spaceknight were true and that an alien presence had indeed infested itself on Earth. Brandy would later come to love the Galadorian Spaceknight. When Rom returned to Earth after saving his home world Galador from Galactus, he was followed by a fellow Spaceknight named Starshine (Landra). Landra also had feelings for Rom and sacrificed herself to save him from a Dire Wraith attack. Some time later the apparition of Landra appeared to Brandy Clark as she was visiting the slain Spaceknight's grave and imbued Brandy with her Light Essence, the Power of Starshine. Brandy would soon afterward retrieve the Starshine armor and be approached by Doctor Dredd who was in fact a Wraith Warlock. Dredd mystically merged Brandy Clark with the Starshine armor but in so doing also placed a spell on her so that she had to do his bidding. Doctor Dredd then located Rom's armor, which was actually occupied by Quasimodo at the time and ordered Starshine to kill him. Starshine destroyed Quasimodo and the spell was broken and she realized what she had done. However Rom's clone which was quickly deteriorating, slew Doctor Dredd and Starshine returned him and the armor to the Cave where the Gremlin was able to place Rom's true humanity back into the armor. Side by side, the two Spaceknights warred against Wraithkind. After finding her parents and the entire town of Clairton, West Virginia slain by the Dire Wraiths, Brandy in a rage refashioned the Starshine armor into a more war-like appearance. Later Brandy would encounter the mutant Dire Wraith / Human crossbreed known as Hybrid. Hybrid was able to negate the spell that had merged Brandy with the Starshine armor and intended to take her as breeding stock, along with the females of the New Mutants. As Rom and Hybrid battled, Brandy awoke from her trance and was able to use Rom's Neutralizer, with the mental shielding of Charles Xavier to blast Hybrid apart. Now back in human form, Brandy would become friends with Rick Jones and a young victim of the Dire Wraiths named Cindy Adams. The two of them later encountered the Beyonder who sought to learn the human emotion of desire. Rick was transformed into a second Hulk and Brandy once again became the Spaceknight Starshine to rescue the essence of the young child Cindy's parents from a Dire Wraith in Limbo. After doing this but still feeling desires, the Beyonder then granted them a wish, Rick to be cancer free, and Brandy to be with her beloved Rom on Galador. In an instant Brandy found herself on Rom's homeworld of Galador. Taking in the beauty of this planet, she was seen by one of the renegade second generation Spaceknights named Lightningbolt who attacked. She found a Horn of Heaven nearby the remains of one of Galador's Angel Elite and used it to bring down the renegade. A number of Galador's remaining humans, seeing this action, surfaced and finished off the renegade. They explained to Brandy how a fearful populace had created a second generation of Spaceknights more powerful than the first and that they had gone renegade, destroying the normal human population. Rom and the Spaceknight Squadron soon afterward arrived back on Galador. They confronted the renegades in a battle that saw the last of the humans on Galador slain with the exception of Brandy Clark. In a final confrontation, Rom battled the leader of the renegades Dominor while the remnants of the Spaceknight Squadron attempted to send a signal to the remaining first generation Spaceknights of the location of Galador. All the members of the Spaceknight Squadron perished but were able to make contact before they were destroyed. Rom battled Dominor to a standstill and neutralized him. It was then that the second generation Spaceknights decided to form a Ring of Power in an attempt to destroy Galador itself. But the Ring was actually a failsafe that Dominor had devised to prevent him losing power and all the second generation Spaceknights were destroyed. At last in despair, Dominor attacked Rom again taking control of his Neutralizer and then committing suicide. Brandy in the meantime had stumbled across a glowing orb near the monument to the fallen Terminator. As Rom recovered, he awoke to find Brandy and the lost First Generation Spaceknights there. All the stored humanity of these cyborgs had been destroyed by the renegades except that of Rom which Galactus had hidden away. Rom Reclaimed his humanity and together with Brandy began the re population and rebuilding of Galador under the watchful protection of the First Generation Spaceknights. Rom & Brandy would have two sons Tristan and Balin and upon Rom's disappearance, Brandy would assume leadership of Galador and be named Prime Director. Driven mad by grief at the loss of her husband, she was manipulated by the Dire Wraith Queen into helping Doctor Dredd breach Galador's defences since she felt that without their ancient enemy to fight the Galadorians had lost their sense of purpose. | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Formerly 1st and later 3rd generation Galadorian Armor | Transportation = | Weapons = Formerly utilized the "Living Light" of Galador | Notes = *Brandy was the first human to encounter Rom upon his arrival on Earth. *Brandy was merged with the Spaceknight Armor of the deceased Starshine by the Wraith warlock Doctor Dredd in his attempt to destroy Rom. | Trivia = | Links = http://www.romspaceknightart.blogspot.com/ }} Category:Non-Galadorian Spaceknights Category:Armor Users Category:Clark Family